


Night

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: After Oz and Cordelia catch Xander and Willow kissing, Faith checks in on him.





	Night

“Hey.”

“Hey. You doing...?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I couldn’t believe it when I heard. I mean Willow and Xander, of all people? I thought he was a eunuch.”

“People surprise you.”

“I suppose. Wanna get back at them?”

“Actually, if you want to spend the night with me, I could use the company.”

>>>>>>>>>>

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“I didn’t want to ask anyone else.”

“Well, if your usual bodyguards hadn’t been screwing…”

“Faith.”

“Sorry. I can’t believe I’m spending an entire evening in a library of all places. If you tell anybody about this, there’s a silver bullet with your name on it.”

“Got it. Can you close the cage?”

>>>>>>>>>>

“Is it true that werewolves have a heightened sense of smell? If I was to... for example, could you smell it? Oh yeah. I can tell.”

>>>>>>>>>>

“Want me to come in there? We could tussle a little bit. I promise I won’t hurt you. Much. Maybe you’ll like it.”

>>>>>>>>>>

“Faith, where are my pants?”

“Jeez. Let a girl enjoy the view a minute, will ya?”

“Thanks.”

“Slayer and a werewolf. Who’d’ve thunk it?”

“Same time next month?”

“Count on it.”


End file.
